


The Bet

by Malec4everfanfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Attempted Rape, Breakups, Crying, Cuddles, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, asshole Sebastian, highschool, idiot alec, nerd magnus, popular alec, vague smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec4everfanfics/pseuds/Malec4everfanfics
Summary: Alec lightwood has a crush on magnus bane even tho him and his friends push him around but Alec doesn't want his friends to know as it will ruin his popularity so what happens when a bet is made?





	1. Chapter 1

Alec's POV 

I'm sitting at the table with all my friends. They are all talking about football while I'm staring at a guy. Magnus bane to be exact. The schools nerd. My friends hate him and always push him around and I don't like to admit but I have also done it a few times. I just do it to protect my popularity which is a lame excuse I know but it's important to me. 

"Alec!" Jace my best friend shouts 

I shake my head and turn my attention towards him and my friends 

"Why were you staring at that freak?" Jace asks 

"I wasn't" I say quickly

"Yeah you were Alec don't tell me you like him" Sebastian sneered  

" I do not like him!" I shout 

"Prove it" Sebastian smirks 

"Hey Alec doesn't need to prove anything I know he wouldn't like someone like that" jace says, oh jace if only you knew 

"You sure because when that freak is always around all he does is stare at him haven't you noticed that jace?" Sebastian says and raj nods his head aswell 

"He does" Raj says 

"Shut the fuck up Raj you are just a fucking sheep with Sebastian as your shepherd" I sneer 

"No I'm not!" Raj shouts "you do always stare at him it's as if you're eye fucking him all the time it's disgusting!" 

"I do not fucking like that freak!" I shout making everyone including Magnus look at me

"I have a way you can prove you don't like The freak" Sebastian says with a smirk 

"How?" I ask 

"We make a little bet" Sebastian says 

"Like what?" Jace asks 

"You make Magnus fall for you and then when he confesses his love for you you break his heart in front of the whole school" Sebastian tells me "oh and if you don't do it we will know you like him and the whole school will find out and it will ruin your popularity" 

I can't do that but I can't loose my popularity it means a lot to me 

"Fine" I say 

Oh god what have I agreed to


	2. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec apologises to magnus

Magnus POV 

It's lunchtime finally 

I walk to my locker and sigh seeing the names written on it 

Freak   
Nerd 

I open my locker and go to put my books in when I get pushed to the floor dropping all my books 

"Ow" I groan 

"Let me help you" someone says and lifts me up off the floor 

I look up to see who helped me and my eyes widen 

"Alec why are you helping me?" I ask. I really have no idea why he is helping me him and all his friends always push me around 

"I uh I just wanted to help" he says and lifts my books up handing them to me 

I take them off him and put them into my locker 

"Thank you" I say and go to walk away but a hand grabs mine making me stop 

"Magnus I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all that me and my friends have done to you" he says and I snort 

"Yeah sure" I say and try to pull my hand away but he is too strong 

"Alec let me go" I say but he doesn't 

"No not until you accept my apology" he says "Magnus I really am sorry it just my friend were doing it and I-" he starts but I interrupt 

"And you followed them because you were scared they would stop being friends with you and you will loose your popularity" I finish for him 

"Umm yeah" he says 

"How do I know that when they do it again you won't?" I ask 

"You will just have to trust me" he says 

"Trust is a dangerous thing" I say 

"I promise no more pushing you around" he says holding out his hand 

I look at it for a good minute and then shake his hand 

"Why have you just decided to do this now?" I ask curiously 

"Because I just realised now how we shouldn't be doing this to you because you are smarter than us and way more prettier" he says and I blush at the last bit 

"Ok well I accept your apology" I smile and he smiles back 

"Good I will see you later" he says and walks away. Well that was strange. I feel something isn't right but I choose to ignore it


	3. Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get paired in a project and Alec has to read a book

Magnus POV 

The bell rings and I make my way to my English class. The class Alec's in

I take my seat at the back and see Alec looking at me from across the room. I don't know why but I blush and turn away 

"All right class today we are going to start a project" she tells us and everyone in the class groans except me 

"I am going to put you guys into partners and you will each write an essay about what writers you like and put it into a presentation. Unfortunately we do not have the time in class other than today to do it so it will have to be done outside of school" she says and again everyone groans 

She starts reading out list of names and I start scribbling into my jotter. Once I have finished my mindless scribbling I look down and my eyes widen 

I wrote alec with a love heart 

What the actual fuck 

"Alec and...Magnus!" The teacher says 

Oh no why him 

I see Alec walk over and I slam my jotter shut 

"Well looks like we are partners" Alec says with a smile 

I look over and see Alec's friend looking at us with smirks 

I don't think much of it and turn away 

"So who's your favourite writer?" Alec asks 

"Shakespeare" I answer "he was an English poet who was also a playwright and an actor and he was born in 1564 but sadly died in 1616" 

Alec is staring at me 

"What?" I ask 

"Nothing you are just so..." he says 

"So..." I prompt 

"So smart and gorgeous" he says and I blush for the third time today ugh what is he doing to me 

"I-I'm not gorgeous" I stutter 

"Yes you are who said you are not?" he asks with a frown 

"Me" I answer 

"Well you are wrong" he says with a smile 

"Ok class start working on your projects we have 30 minutes a left" the teacher says

"Do you have a favourite writer?" I ask Alec 

"Um no I'm not really a reading type of person" he says 

"Have you ever tried to read a book?" I ask 

"Yes!" He says and I raise my eyebrows 

"No" he says 

I go into my bad and pull out the fault in our stars 

"Here read this you will get addicted to it" I say but he shakes his head 

"Is this not some girl book?" He ask and I chuckle 

"No it's for all genders it's about a girl and a boy who have cancer and they start a relationship it's so sad and the movie is even more sadder" I tell him 

"Maybe you want to come over and watch it sometime?" He asks 

"No" I say 

"Please" he says 

"No" I say again 

"Pleeeaaassseee" he whines 

"Ok ok but only if you read the book first" I say with a stern look 

"Fine" he says and puts the book in his bag 

"Anyway do you want to go to mine after school to do this project or yours?" I ask 

"Umm can I go to yours?" He asks 

"Sure I will need to let my parents know first and I will let you know ok" I say 

"Ok" he smiles  

The bell goes and I stand up making my way to my next class


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short

Alec's POV 

"So how did it go" Sebastian asks 

"I think I have him whipped already he wrote my name in his jotter and blushed about three times" I tell Sebastian 

"Good just don't get too attached to him because remember what you have to do" Sebastian says 

"I don't like that freak" I say I don't like calling him that but I can't loose my popularity 

Me and Sebastian make our way to our football practice 

Magnus POV 

"How was English?" one of my best friends Catarina asks 

"It was great" I say with a dreamy smile god what's happening to me this morning I hated him and now it's like I'm infatuated with him 

"How so?" She's asks 

"I got paired in a project with Alec" I tell her 

"That arsehole!" She shouts "I thought you hated him so how's that good?" 

"Well the strangest thing happened at lunch he came up to me and helped me up because I got pushed and lifted my books up then apologised for everything he and his friends had done" I tell her 

"You don't like him do you?" She asks 

"No!" I say defensive even tho I do 

"God because if I am being honest Magnus I think he is planning something and earning your trust is part of it" she says 

" I don't think so Catarina" I say 

I get out my phone and message my parents 

Mom can me and a friend come over we are working on a project~ I text 

Sure sweetie~she texts back I smile and get out my art work not really concentrating on it at all


	5. Changing room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a moment in the changing room

Magnus POV 

I am actually counting down the number of seconds we have left before the bell goes ad I can go and tell Alec he can go to mine  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
"Brrrrrriiiinnnngggg!!!" 

I jump out my seat and head to the front doors to wait on Alec 

I stand for nearly ten miniutes and I haven't saw him I frown and go to leave 

"Magnus!" I hear someone shout and I hope it's Alec but no it's his stupid friends jace 

"Alec had football practice he's in the changing room and you have to get him" jace says before leaving 

I make my way to the boy changing room and step inside and my eyes widen 

Alec is standing with no shirt on 

God that body 

Omg he has a six pac! 

"If you are done staring can you pass me my deodorant?"

"S-sorry" I stutter blushing furiously 

I walk over and grab is deodorant but on my way to hand it to him I tripped nearly falling to the ground but he catches me 

Oh my god I am fangirling about this just now. He has his arms around my waist pressed against his chest 

"You ok?" He asks and I nod unable to speak. 

We stare at each other for a little with his hand running soothingly up and down my waist making me shut my eyes. I open them again and I look into his eyes and see regret?. What does he regret? 

He lets go of me and I open my eyes he walk over to the mirror and sprays his deodorant then puts his top on 

"You can come to mine" I say and he smiles 

"That's great" he says and we walk out of the changing room and out to his car 

"I'll drive us there" he says and we both get in the car 

"Wow this is a great car" I say 

"It really is" he says 

He starts the car and we drive towards mine 

He puts the radio on and music starts playing


	6. Project and movie

Alec's POV 

I look over at Magnus quietly humming to the song that was playing. He's so cute! Wait what?! No no he's not 

I turn my attention back to the wheel 

We arrive at Magnus's house and we get out of the car and walk up to the door 

"Before we go in I'm just warning you that my mother tend to ask someone like 100 questions so...you don't have to answer them I'm just warning you" he says and opens the door 

We walk inside and into the living room where two people are sitting on the couch 

"Magnus!" His mother shouts and hugs him 

"Hey mum" he says 

She lets go of him and then goes to me giving me a hug shocking me 

"And what's your name dear?" She asks once she lets go of me 

"I'm Alec Alec Lightwood" I say 

"I'm Marian Bane and this is my husband Asmodeus" she says putting to the man standing beside her 

He looks quite scary 

"As my wife said I'm Asmodeus Bane Magnus's father" he says sticking his hand out and I shake it 

"Well mum dad we are going up to my room to work on our project" Magnus says 

"But I have questions I want to ask!" His mum whines and I chuckle 

"No mum" Magnus says and grabs me taking up the stairs 

"Your mum is...affectionate" I say 

"I know I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable" Magnus says 

"No! No it didn't just shocked me" I tell him 

We sit at a desk Magnus has and get our work out 

"Sorry my room is such a mess" he says with a blush 

"Are you kidding it's the cleanest room I have ever seen!" I exclaim 

He smiles goes on to his computer 

"I guess we better start working" he says and I nod 

After about an hour Magnus has nearly half his essay done and I haven't even picked a writer. We have to use all sorts of techniques and that made it 100% times more difficult I guess that's why it's worth 30% of our final grade 

I look over at Magnus and his eyes are shutting 

"Tired?" I ask and he nods 

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night" he tells me 

I stand and go over to him carefully lifting him up bridal style 

"What are you doing?" He questions 

"You are tired Magnus so I am putting you to bed" I say and lay him down under his covers 

"No I'm ok I-" he starts but a yawn cuts him off 

"You are tired" I state 

"I can't sleep or I won't sleep tonight" he says 

"But you can't keep working you will give yourself a headache" I tell him 

He huffs 

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggest. I can use this as a chance to get close to him 

"Are you sure?" He asks and I nod 

He gets up and walks over to his DVD stand 

"Do you like the goosebumps movie?" He asks 

"Like it? I fucking love it!" I shout 

He puts the DVD in and he claims back on the bed while I stand there waiting on him to offer me to sit 

"You can lay down if you want" he says while blushing. He is going to be too easy 

I lay down next to him and watch as the movie starts 

I wrap an arm around his waist and he stiffens but then relaxes 

About half way in to the movie Magnus starts falling asleep 

I stand up and tuck him in 

"Thank you" he whispers "for being nice to me" 

"Don't thank me yet" I say quietly so he can't hear


	7. Father and son talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his dad have a talk

Magnus POV 

I groan and open my eyes 

God I fell asleep 

Last night may have been short but it was great Alec and me cuddled freaking cuddled! 

God I definitely have a crush on him 

I stand up and go into the shower 

Once I am finished I pick out and outfit and put some makeup on 

"Magnus are you ready!" My father shouts 

"Nearly!" I shout back 

I grab my bag and run downstairs 

"I'm ready" I tell my father 

We get into his car 

"So what did you and Alec do last night?" My dad asks 

"We were working on the project" I tell him 

"Really so why did I walk in with you sleeping and he had an arm all wrapped around you hmm?" Dad asks angrily 

"Dad stop being so over protective we were working on the project but we got dick of it and we watched a movie and I fell asleep" I reassure him 

"Magnus you are my only child of course I'm going to be over protective and why was his arm wrapped around you?" My dad asks 

"I don't know he just did it and I didn't stop him" I say 

"Do you like him?" My dad asks 

"No.yes. I-I don't know" I stutter 

"You don't know?" He asks incredulously 

"No I didn't like him for a while but I have started to be attracted to him" I say blushing because having this type of conversation with a parent is embarrassing 

"Do you blush with him?" My dad asks 

"All the time" I answer 

"Do you get butterflies when it's just you two?" He then asks 

"Yes" I answer honestly 

My dad sighs 

"Well if something does happen between you two you let me know instantly so if he hurts you I can kill him" my dad says and I roll my eyes 

We stop at the school and I get out of the car 

"Bye Magnus and remember what I said" my dad says 

"Bye dad" I say back and run into school


	8. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's friends threaten Alec and Alec and Magnus skip school

Alec's POV 

"So did anything happen?" Sebastian asks 

"No just a bit of cuddling" I tell him

"Why are being so slow?" Sebastian asks 

"You want me to fucking kiss him after what only a day and think he will take it?" I ask

"He probably would" Sebastian smirks 

"He's so whipped with me already" I laugh 

I see Magnus walking into school and my breath hitches he looks so gorgeous with that makeup 

He smiles as he walks past me 

"He is totally whipped! Well done Alec!" Sebastian says 

"Thanks" I mumble 

I don't know why I am doing this I like him I know i do

"There's a party tonight since it's Friday why don't you invite him and make a move" jace suggests 

"Yeah that would be great! But you would need to be extra seductive today" Sebastian says 

"No problem" I say 

I walk up to Magnus he's with his friends ragnor and Catarina 

"You look absolutely stunning" I say and they all look at me 

"Umm t-thank you" Magnus stutters with pink cheeks. So adorable no not again! No he is not adorable he is a freak 

"Magnus can you give us a minute?" Catarina says and Magnus nods and walks away leaving me,Catarina and ragnor 

"I don't know what type of game you are playing lightwood but you better wrap it up before I wrap you up!" Catarina shouts and walks away 

"If you hurt my best friend I'll be sure to rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see when I tear you apart!" Ragnor shouts and also walks away leaving me standing there stunned 

I walk back to my friends and there standing laughing 

Just then Magnus walks up to me 

"Alec can I talk to you?" He asks and I gulp 

"Yeah sure" I say and we go somewhere private 

"Thank you for taking care of me last night I'm sorry I fell asleep" he says 

"It's ok it was My pleasure" I say 

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from your friends I just didn't know if you wanted them to know seeing as I'm the freak and all that" he says and my heart breaks 

"You are not a freak Magnus you are a beautiful smart and kind person" I say cupping his cheeks 

He nuzzles into it 

"Thank you" he whispers and I close my eyes 

I hate it when he thanks me because I know what I am going to have to eventually break his heart 

The bell rings making us both jump apart 

"We better get to class" Magnus says and goes to walk but I grab his arm. I need more time to get him to want to kiss me 

"Umm lets skip" I say 

"What are you crazy!" Magnus exclaims 

"Come on Magnus one day isn't going to cost you anything" I say 

He looks at me and I can see in his eyes he is not sure 

"I want more time with you. Want to get to know you better" I say 

He sighs and looks at me again 

"Ok" he says 

"Yes!" I shout and grab his hand running out of the school and into my car 

"Where are we going?" Magnus laughs 

"I want to take you somewhere" I say and start the car


	9. Cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus skip and go somewhere were

Magnus POV 

We drive for a while  till we are at the top of a cliff

"You aren't planning on killing me are you?" I ask jokingly 

"Never dream of it" he says 

He grabs my hand 

"Close your eyes" he says but I am hesitant 

"I promise nothing will happen to you"  Alec says 

"Ok" I say and close my eyes 

We start walking and I know we are getting closer to the edge making me whimper 

"Your ok baby" Alec says 

Baby? He called me baby! 

"Ok you can open your eyes now" Alec tells me and I open them and my breath hitches 

The view is the ocean and the sounds are so soothing 

Birds tweeting the sound of the waves moving 

"I-its beautiful" I say 

"Yeah it is" Alec says looking at me and I swear I have turned into a tomato

He is still looking at me and I look at him 

"What?" I ask 

"Nothing it's just you are very special" he says 

His hand lifted up to my cheek 

"Alec" I breath out 

He moves his face closer to mine and I do the same just as our lips are about to touch he pulls away 

"Sorry I just I can't" he says

"Oh um it's ok I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I say 

"No you didn't it's just...you don't deserve someone like me I may appear nice but in reality I'm just a nasty inconsiderate person" he says and my heart breaks. He isn't any of those things 

"You are not any of those things you are nice kind and honourable person" I tell him 

"I'm not Magnus" he says and I'm about to protest but he stops me 

"How about I take you home" he says but it's more like he's saying I'm taking you home 

"Ok" I whisper disappointed 

"There's a party tonight do you want to come?" He asks me 

"Um I don't really want to go to a party since last time" I say 

"I'll be with you the whole time" he says 

I think for a minute before nodding 

"Ok" I say and he smiles 

"Will your parent give you into trouble for skipping?" He asks 

"No they won't be home but I have a spare key" I tell him 

"Good" he says and lifts me up from the ground 

We walk towards his car and get in


	10. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec thinks

Alec's POV 

I drive to My house and let myself in. Thank his my parents aren't home or I would be getting dragged up and down the stairs for skipping. 

I lay on my bed and think 

I can't do this to Magnus. He's to precious   
You have to or you will loose your popularity   
He's so king and me breaking his heart might ruin that   
You'll get made fun of and pushed around just like Magnus. Do you want that?   
No.No I don't 

I sigh and rub my head. So many thoughts going through my head 

My phone rings and I look at who is calling 

Sebastian

I answer the call

"hello?" I ask 

"Alec where did you go?" He asks 

"Me and Magnus skipped I had to get him to trust me more" I tell him 

"Did you kiss him?" He asks 

"No I'm waiting till tonight" I lie the real reason I didn't kiss him was because I just don't want to hurt him but I have to

"Ok well we will see you tonight" Sebastian says 

"Ok see you later"I say and hang up 

I sigh and close my eyes falling asleep


	11. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go to a party

Magnus POV 

Oh god I'm so excited 

I check my outfit and make up one more time before running downstairs 

"Who is it you are going with again?" My dad asks 

"A friend" I say 

"What friend?" He asks 

I sigh 

"His name is Alec" I tell my dad 

"Wait his name,you're going with that boy?" My dad asks and I nod 

"If he does anything to you you make sure to tell me" my dad says 

"I know dad" I say while rolling my eyes 

I hear a horn beep and I know it's Alec 

"Bye sweetie" my mum says 

"Bye mum" I say and run out 

I get into Alec's car 

"Wow you look...beautiful" Alec says and I blush 

"Thank you" I say

He starts the car and we make our way to the party

Once we get there I take a deep breath 

"Don't worry you'll be with me and I promise I won't leave you" he says 

"Are you not worried about people seeing us?" I ask happy 

"No" he says

I smile and together we walk in 

"Would you like to dance?" He asks and I nod shyly 

He immediately grabs my waist and we start dancing 

After a dance he pulls me towards a room 

"Sorry there's just to much noise" he says and I nod in agreement 

He starts leaning towards me and I lean towards him


	12. Don't say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec share a kiss but is that a good thing?

Alecs POV 

I lean forward and he does the same. Am I really going to do this to an innocent person? 

I pull Magnus closer and put my lips on his 

He moans and wraps his arms around my neck while mine go around his waist 

I pry his lips open and my tongue explores his mouth making us both moan 

I pull away 

"Alec I need to tell you something" he says 

"Ok" I say 

"I really-" 

Please don't say it please don't say it 

"Like you" he finishes and I close my eyes 

Oh god Magnus 

Here it goes 

"Well that's good because-" 

Don't say it don't say it Alec my brain says but I don't listen 

"I really don't like you" I finish 

I can't believe I'm doing this


	13. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out

Magnus 

Did did he just say that he doesn't like me? 

"W-what?" I stutter my heart pounding against my chest 

"I said I don't like you you freak" he snarls 

"I-I don't understand" I say 

I hear laughing and turn around seeing all Alec's friends 

"Well let me" Sebastian says with a smirk 

"I thought Alec liked you and obviously we can't have a member of our group liking someone like you he said he didn't and we made a bet" Sebastian explains 

They made a bet on me? My eyes start to water 

" if he didn't like you he was to make you fall for him and break your heart and I didn't think he would be able to do it but I was wrong" Sebastian says 

I let a few tears fall and I turn to Alec 

He can't even look me in the eye anymore 

I walk up to him 

"Is it true?" I ask quietly 

He nods his head 

Anger consumes me and I raise my hand and slap him across the face hard 

"You are pathetic!" I shout at him 

"Are you seriously going to let him talk to you like that lightwood?" Sebastian asks 

Alec turn back to me and pushes me into the floor and raises his hand 

"Go ahead fucking hit me!" I shout at him 

He brings his fist down on my face making me gasp 

He stand up and him and his friends leave 

I touch my noes and its bleeding 

I start sobbing on the floor 

How could he do this?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets some comfort from jace and a punch in the face from someone

Alec's POV 

I listen to Magnus sobs from the other side of the door 

I'm so sorry Magnus 

I touch where he slap my face and damn it stung bad 

Why did I do it 

"Well done lightwood looks like you get to keep your popularity" Sebastian says and walks away with Raj leaving me and jace 

"You didn't want to do that did you?" Jace asks 

"N-no" I say my voice cracking 

He walks over to me and gives me a hug 

"I could see how much you liked him and...I really didn't have a problem with it" he tells me 

"Then why didn't you stand up for me!" I shout 

"Same reason you did this...to kept my popularity" jace says 

I shake my head 

"Come on lets go home and get ice for your face it's starting to bruise from that slap" jace says and we walk out to the car 

Just then I see Magnus walking out into a car and I shout 

"Magnus wait!" I shout but he gets into the car and my heart breaks again seeing his tears 

I see someone getting out of the car and I hope it's Magnus no it's omg 

"Jace start the car" I say as I see Magnus's dad getting closer 

Jace tries to start the car but I get dragged out 

"How dare you do that to my son!" His dad screams and punches me right across the face 

"Dad stop just take me home" I hear Magnus say his voice ruff crying 

His dad looks at me

"I hope your popularity was worth it" he snarls before getting back in the car and driving off 

Jace lifts me up and I groan 

"That's what I get for punching Magnus" I say and get back into the car 

"God what a night" jace mutters


	15. Chaoter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to Magnus's

(The next day) Alec's POV 

"Alec stop moping around" jace says as I poke my food 

"What do you want me to do jace huh?!" I shout 

"Go and make it up to him Alec instead of sitting and doing nothing" he says 

"He won't listen to me" I say 

"You don't know that Alec" jace says 

"And what will I say? That I cared about my popularity and I was willing to hurt someone to protects it but it's ok because I started having feeling for you?" I ask incredulously 

"No tell him you were scared of loosing your popularity and you weren't thinking straight and then you fell in love with him and that you need him" jace says 

"Fine but this isn't going to work" I say and make my way to Magnus's house 

I knock on the door and a million thoughts race through my head 

What is he hates me?   
What if he never talks to me again?

"Yes?" A woman who I presume is Magnus's mother asks 

"Um is Magnus home?" I ask 

"He is sleeping he hasn't been doing to well and who are you may I ask?" She says 

"Uh I-I'm Alec" I tell her and I swear steam comes out her ears 

"What the hell do you want?" She asks 

"I need to talk with your son" I tell her 

"No way in hell!" She shouts "you broke my sons heart and he's breaking Alec! Everyone he has went with dumps him for someone else cheats on him or gets bored of him and he really thought you were different" she tells me and my heart breaks for Magnus 

"Please I need to see him. I didn't mean any of what I said to him that night yes I did it for a bet but I started falling for him and I was so scared to loose my popularity but now I don't care" I tell her 

"You really mean that?" She asks 

"Yes I love your son and if he forgives me I will never hurt him again" I say 

"Wait here" she tells me and shuts the door


	16. Apologies but not forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to get Magnus to forgive him but it doesn't work out

Magnus POV 

"Magnus?" My mum says 

I open my eyes 

"Yes?" I ask 

"There's someone at the door for you" she tells me 

I stand up and make my way downstairs 

I open to the door and then start closing it again but a feet stops me 

"Magnus please hear me out" Alec says and I scoff 

"What is there to hear Alec huh!" I shout 

"Magnus please" Alec says 

"Fine" I say 

"Magnus I am sorry, so fucking sorry at first when I said yes to the bet I didn't care for you at all, I thought you were just some nerd but when we started hanging out I realised that you are not just some nerd you are a beautiful intelligent caring and kind nerd that I have come to care about" Alec tells me tears pooling in his eyes "and I know I made a mistake, possibly the biggest mistake of my life I just cared about my popularity because in primary I was bullied for a lot of things and I promised myself it was not going to happen in high school so I did whatever I could to protect my status but I don't care about that now, I care about you" he finishes 

I open the door wider  And step forward 

"Alec I-" I start but he doesn't let me finish and places a hand on my cheek where my bruise is 

"And I am so sorry for hitting you" he says and strokes my cheek making my heart flutter 

"Alec I I don't know what to say to you, I trusted you and you broke my trust you broke my heart because I fell for you and I- I can't let you do it again" I say and he shakes his head 

"Magnus no" he pleads 

"I'm sorry Alec but I don't want to see you anymore" I say and he starts crying 

"You'll probably find someone better than a freak anyway" I say and shut the door my own eyes releasing tears


	17. Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle comes up with an idea to get Magnus to forgive him

Alec's POV 

"I don't know what to do" I cry to my sister Isabelle and jace 

When Magnus shut the door in my face I cried the whole way home 

"Alec you can't give up you need to fight for him if you just give up that will make him think you don't care more" Isabelle says 

"Isabelle he said he doesn't want to see me again" I tell her 

"Alec man up!" She shouts "on Monday at school you are going to tell everyone that you love Magnus and you want to be with him" Isabelle says 

"But-" I start but she cuts me off

"No buts Alec! You are going to tell everyone by doing something romantic for Magnus" she says

"Like what?" I ask 

"Well the Valentine's Day dance is coming up isn't it? Ask him to go with you by doing a grand romantic gesture in front of everyone but Alec this will change things for you" she tells me 

Can I ruin my reputation for Magnus? Yes I can 

I was an idiot not to see that before 

"I'll do it" I say and jace pats me on the back


	18. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The romantic gesture

Magnus POV 

back to school how great 

I finish applying my makeup and get ready to leave 

"Magnus I'll drive you to school today" my dad says "it's raining" he tells me 

"Thanks dad" I say 

"How are you feeling?" My dad asks and I sigh 

"Fine" I lie 

"You're lying" my dad says "I know you Magnus" he says 

" I'm not ok" I say this time 

He walks up to me and hugs me 

"It's ok Magnus you'll get through this" he says 

"I hope so" I say 

We get into my dads car and make our way to school 

When we get there I don't get out 

"Magnus you have to go" my dad says 

"I'm a laughing stock dad" I whisper 

He wipes my tears 

"Call me if you really need to come home ok" my dad says and I nod getting out the car 

I walk in and stare in shock 

There is a big banner hanging up saying "I love Magnus bane" and lots of love heart ballons 

Everyone is looking at me 

Just then Alec appears and walks towards me 

"Alec what is this?" I ask but he silences me 

"Magnus I love you and I am never going to stop fighting for your forgiveness I was scared to loose my popularity because in primary I was bullied and I-I didn't want that to happen again so I changed myself and I bought it was better that way but it wasn't because I cost me the person I love and I didn't realise how much I needed you until I lost you and I don't care if everyone watching I love you" Alec says " and if you give me another chance I will never purposely hurt you again" he finishes 

He lifts a hand from behind his back showing a bouquet of red roses, my favourite 

I take them from his hand 

"So do you forgive me?" He asks 

"Alec" I breath out 

Should I forgive him? He just admitted his love for me in front of everyone and what's the harm in giving him one last chance 

"Magnus please don't reject me again" he pleads 

"I forgive you" I whisper 

"What?" Alec asks 

"I forgive you" I repeat the his lips are on mine 

His hands are around my waist while mines are looped around his neck 

We break apart and everyone claps 

"I love you" Alec says 

"I love you too" I tell him 

"I have got one more question to ask...will you go to the valentines dance with me?" He asks 

"Yes!" I shout and kiss him again


	19. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are going on a date but someone doesn't agree with that

Magnus POV 

Today has been absolutely great. Me and Alec are together, most people support us but of course there are some people who don't but who cares? And me an Alec are going on a date tonight! 

"Hey Magnus you ok?" Ragnor asks "you have been spacing out" 

"Oh I'm just excited for tonight" I tell him and he smiles 

"You better tell me all about it" he says with a glare 

"Don't worry I will" I laugh 

The bell rings and I shoot out of my chair hearing ragnor's laugh behind me 

I practically ran home 

"Mom dad can I ask you something?" I ask 

"Sure son" my dad says 

I walk over to them 

"Well you know how me and Alec broke up" I say and they both nod 

"Well he did something really sweet for me today to apologise and I decided to give him a second chance" I say 

My moms face stays natural but I swear my dads turns red 

"No way!" He tells 

"Dad please he asked me on a date tonight and I accepted" I say 

"Are you insane Magnus why would you take him back after what he did!" My dad yells 

"Because I love him and that's what you do when you love someone!" I yell back 

"Well he doesn't love you!" My dad shouts and it's like a smack to the face 

"He broke you're heart and I don't want you going with him again no matter what he did!" My dad says and I feel tears on my cheeks 

"Honey maybe you are being a bit over dra-" my mom starts but my dad cuts her off 

"I'm not being over dramatic he hit him who's to say he wont do it when they are together" my dad says "I forbid you to see that boy Magnus!" He says and I feel anger rush through me 

"Fine but don't speak to me ever again!" I shout and walk away to my room collapsing on my bed 

I start to cry when I hear my phone 

Can't wait to see you Magnus xxx

I smile 

I'm not letting my parents stop me 

I stand up and get myself ready before climbing out my bedroom window to meet Alec


End file.
